Tormented Soul
by Prujo
Summary: When Prue died her soul was stolen. She now is trying to save herself and 300 other tomented souls...
1. Default Chapter

Tormented Soul  
  
Note: This first may sound very familiar it should actually. These two little 'parts' are from "The Power Of Two." And "All Hell Breaks Loose." So it might help a little if you saw those episodes. If you didn't you can go to: spellbound.cjb.net  
  
Tormented Soul Prologue  
  
"Andy behind you!" Prue screamed. Andy looked behind him quickly and grabbed the cake server that was hovering over his back. "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil." Prue said for the third time. The ghost of Jackson Ward screamed one last time before he disappeared.  
  
Andy knelt down next to Prue. "Oh God no." He whispered when he realized she was not breathing and started to give Prue CPR, in hope to revive her.  
  
Prue felt herself start to go back into her body, when I young woman appeared. "Who are you?" Prue asked.  
  
"I was hoping to take you or your sister, but looks like you safe. For now." With those words said she to disappeared. Just after the woman leaves Prue's spirit enters her body again. Prue looked up at Andy, slightly confused at the woman said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shax appeared by a tornado like wind into the Manor. He hurls an energy ball at the doctor, who was too scared to move. "No!!" Prue screamed, and quickly pushed the doctor out of the way, getting hit with the energy ball. She felt herself flying back and hitting the wall, and actually breaking through it. She hit ground with sick thud.  
  
Prue blinked, as she stood up, she saw Piper to go through the wall, "Piper!" She screamed. She looked in front of her and saw the doctor's lips move, but she heard no words. She flinched when she saw the doctor fly into the window. Shax vanished. She looked down at Piper and noticed there was someone lying next to her. She looked to her left and gasped. She was looking down at her own body. She was dead.  
  
"Now you are mine." A female voice told her. Prue spun around and saw a woman with a cape and reddish hair standing in front of her.  
  
Prue was about to open her mouth, but then stopped. Pain surged through her entire body. She screamed. More pain. The pain was so much, she could not see. So much pain. She couldn't think. There was so much pain. She couldn't move. Too much pain. Darkness reached her. More pain came. She screamed. Then there was more pain. Then there was.Nothing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Tormented Soul Part 1  
  
Prue felt a man grab her arms roughly as another man put metal handcuffs tightly on her. She could feel the cold metal digging in her wrists. The cuffs where so tight around her wrists they cut into her skin. Blood started to run down her hands.  
  
She suddenly felt a cold steel bar against her back. She swallowed hard; she knew what was about to come. Once they finished strapping her to many different bars Prue took a deep breath when she felt the object moving down. She started to shiver as soon as her feet touched the icy cold water. The wheel continued to move until she was completely under water. The water was freezing and she barley wore nothing. Her clothes had been tattered and torn months earlier and since then they had not given her new ones.  
  
After what seemed like hours the wheel stared moved upward Prue gasped for air once her face was out of the water. She coughed and opened her eyes to see one of the laughing at her, "Bastard." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
The man glared at her, "What did you say?" His glare turned into a smirk, "I guess I get to punish you now.So what would you rather have a whipping or should I just beat the shit out of you.?" He out his hand on his chin as if he was thinking, "Awe, hell I'll just do both." He stared to crank a leaver the wheel started to go under water once again, "I'd hold your breath bitch."  
  
Prue took another deep breath as she entered the water once again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe Halliwell walked into the Manor, "Piper! Paige I'm home!" She yelled. She walked past the end table that was in the entryway of the Manor. She stopped and picked up the picture of herself, Prue, and Piper. She sighed and stared at her oldest sister's face. She missed Prue so much. She missed her not only as a sister, but also as protector, a mother, and a friend.  
  
"Pheebs?" Cole walked into the entryway.  
  
Phoebe quickly wiped away her tears, "Yeah?" She asked.  
  
Cole looked at her concerned, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine." She lied, and she knew Cole knew she was.  
  
Cole held out his arms, "Come here."  
  
Phoebe stepped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss her so much." She whispered.  
  
Cole rubbed her back, "I know.But she's in a better place know.She is with your Mom, Grams, and Andy now, right?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. She's probably happy in heaven."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue's hands where now cuffed onto a metal bar that was above her head. The blood from her wrists trickled down her arms and down to her neck. She had spent an hour on the water wheel. She was still shivering for the cold. Her hair had even started to freeze. Prue suddenly let out a scream, when a whip slapped her across her back. The mark of the whip overlapped an older mark. Prue bit her lip and tried told back tears. She knew they liked it when she cried.  
  
The man raised his arm up, "Come on witch cry.Beg for me to stop." He brought the whip down again, Prue screamed; she could feel the whip breaking her skin. He struck her six more time.  
  
Prue could hold her tears of pain anymore, "Stop it!" She screamed, "Oh God.Please stop." She begged.  
  
He stopped, "Glad you're starting to see things my way."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Piper sat cross-legged on her favorite chair looking through old photo albums. It had only been six months since Prue died. And Piper still missed her terribly. She was even thinking of changing her un-born child's name to Prudence, instead of Melinda.  
  
"Hey Piper." Paige walked into the living room and sat next to Piper, "Looking at pictures?" She asked  
  
Piper nodded, "Yeah.Of Prue."  
  
Paige gave Piper a small smile, "You know you and her looked a like."  
  
Piper smiled, "Really?"  
  
Paige nodded, "Yeah, I can totally see you in her.Phoebe doesn't look anything like you guys"  
  
Piper gave a small laugh, "Prue and I used to tell Phoebe she was adopted.She would always start crying when we said that." Piper shook her head, "Prue could always make Phoebe cry, but she was always the one to make her the most happy.When Phoebe was 13 and I was 16 she drove for two hours and took us to Disney Land.I have never seen Phoebe smile as much as she did that day."  
  
"Do you think Prue would like me?" Paige asked, looking at pictures of the sister she never knew.  
  
"No Prue wouldn't like you." Piper smiled, "She would love you."  
  
Paige sighed, "I wish I knew her."  
  
"I bet she wishes she knew you." Piper said.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever meet her?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper smiled, "Yeah.I hope so any way, I would love to see her again."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue sighed in relief when he took the handcuffs off she rubbed her bloody wrists. He pushed her roughly into the room that she shared with 300 other people. She landed with a small thud onto the cement floor.  
  
"Prue!" A young woman ran to her side, "Oh My God! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm so cold." Prue whispered.  
  
The woman looked up, "Andy! Andy come here quick!"  
  
Andy rushed to Prue's side, "Jena, what happened?" He held Prue's head in his lap, and took her hand.  
  
"One of Katrina's men had her." Jena said, "You were unconscious when they took her."  
  
"Prue, sweetie, are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her bony hand, and realizing how cold she was. He picked he up and carried her to her small and hard cot, "Here you go." He placed a blanket over her skinny body. He looked down at her and saw the busies and cuts and know she had been whipped. He shook his head, "Prue you really have to stop talking back."  
  
~~*~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Tormented Soul Part 2  
  
Paige walked into the attic, Piper had asked her to get another photo album. She stopped and looked at the open Book Of Shadows. "Hmm.That's strange." She said out loud. The book was open to a page with bThe Soul Collector/b written on top. "A woman who steals only the purest of souls." Paige read aloud. "She tortures the soul in hope they will switch sides." Paige shrugged, Piper or Phoebe must have been reading the book and never closed it Paige thought. She slammed the book shut, and then grabbed the photo album that was sitting on a chair. Closing the door behind her she left the attic.  
  
After Paige left the attic, the book magically opened back to the Soul Collector's page.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Andy had pushed his cot next to Prue's and was now holding her icy cold body. Prue loved the feeling of Andy's arms wrapped around her. He was so gentle.She looked at him he had fallen asleep. Prue kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry Andy." Prue whispered. She knew it was her fault that he was here. Katrina was pissed at him for saving her the first time. So she stole his soul when he died.  
  
"Prue?" Jena asked, "Are you awake?" Jena was in the cot on the other side of her.  
  
"Yep." Prue said. She turned to face her, "What's up?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Jena asked.  
  
"Yeah I think we will." Prue told her honestly.  
  
"Only you can save us you know.Well you and your sisters." Jena said.  
  
Prue looked surprised, "What?"  
  
Jena nodded, "Only the Charmed Ones can take us away from here."  
  
"I'm going to escape." Prue told Jena, "Then my sisters and I will get you, Andy, and the others out of here."  
  
"Escape?" Jena asked, "How are you going to escape?"  
  
Prue smiled, "Katrina is not in her chambers when they take me to get tortured.All I have to do is get away from Haren and run to her chambers and get through the portal before they catch me."  
  
Jena looked unsure, "Prue get real, Haren is like five times bigger then you.And unlike he gets to eat everyday.He'd crush you Prue."  
  
Prue sighed, "Not if I kill him."  
  
"And how would you do that?" Jena asked.  
  
"His sword.All I have to do is steal it from him and just stab him." Prue told her.  
  
"But what if someone catches you? They'd kill you.They'd torture you.They'd." Jena started to try to talk her friend out of the dangerous mission she was about to go on.  
  
Prue stopped her, "Jena number one, I'm already dead. Number two they already torture me.What more can they do?"  
  
"Fine I'll let you do this." Jena gave in, "You know when Andy finds out he is going to kill me for not stopping you."  
  
"Just tell him you didn't know." Prue said turning back to face Andy. "Now go to sleep.I'm tired."  
  
"Just be careful tomorrow." Jena warned.  
  
"I will." Prue said just before she drifted to sleep.  
  
~~*~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Tormented Soul Part 3  
  
Piper tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat poured down her face. She sat up and gasped, "PRUE!" She almost yelled out. She started to breathe hard. She looked next to her. Leo was gone.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe walked into her sister's room, "Piper sweetie, are you okay? I thought I heard you yell. Phoebe sat next to her on the bed.  
  
Piper nodded, "I'm fine. I just had a really bad nightmare."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Not really." Piper said honestly.  
  
"Piper." Phoebe said, "What did we say about keeping secrets?"  
  
Piper sighed and looked down, "It was about Prue."  
  
"Oh." Phoebe whispered, "What about Prue?"  
  
"She was being tortured.First she was being dunked in water.I think the water was cold.Her lips where blue.Then a man was whipping her, and Prue was screaming and crying.Then the same man was beating her." Piper sniffed, trying not to cry, "It was so real Phoebe."  
  
"That's just is it Piper it was not real.It was just a dream." Phoebe told her, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Prue is in heaven with Gram, Mom, and Andy."  
  
Piper sighed and hugger herself: "I hope you are right."  
  
"I am." Phoebe assured her. "Now go back to sleep.  
  
Piper nodded and put her head back down. "Night Pheebs."  
  
"Night Pipe. Love you." Phoebe said turning out the lights.  
  
"Love you to." Piper said before Phoebe shut the door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue's eyes blinked open. She felt pain seep through her body. She could hear all of the other tortured souls cry in agony. Her whole body aced. She looked at Andy's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful.She sighed she loved him so much. He sacrificed his life for her. And what did he get in return? Three years of being tortured.  
  
Prue tried to sit up when she heard the large, creaky old wood door open. But her pain was too much and she laid back down.  
  
Unfortunately one of the guards saw that she was awake. He grinned as he walked up to her. "I see that your up bitch." He grabbed her roughly by what was left of her blood stained shirt. He smiled sickly at her, "We might as well have you torture now instead of later."  
  
Damn it! Prue thought, now she wouldn't be able to escape because Katrina would her chambers now.  
  
"Better yet how about we give you a doable dose today." He told her as he pulled her hair to force her to look at him.  
  
Prue only noted, trying to prepare herself on what was about to come.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe walked into the attic, she was looking for a bucket, she found one as she picked it up she noticed that the Book Of Shadows was open. Still holding the bucket she looked to see what page it was on "The Soul Collector" Phoebe read the title of the page out loud. "A woman who steals only the purest of souls. She tortures the soul in hope they will switch sides." Phoebe shrugged and shut the book; Piper or Paige must have been looking through it she thought, as she walked out the attic. As soon as she left the book again opened to The Soul Collector page.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The man threw Prue down on the cold cement floor. Prue could not help but cry out in pain. The man strapped her down, and put something that looked like sunglasses on her. Prue gulped, she knew what that meant. They where going to make her relive one of her past memories.One of her painful past memories. Sometimes they where of her seeing her mother being killed, other times it would be Andy, or Grams, or just some other painful past memory. She took a deep breath as images surrounded her.  
  
She looked around her surroundings. She was in a woods.She tried to remember what had happened in the woods. A young man suddenly came out of the clearing. Prue gasped when she realized who he was, and what memory she was about to relive.She was 17 again.  
  
TBC.? 


End file.
